El Verdadero Amor de Malfoy
by Brida-Weasley
Summary: Contiene lenguaje un poco fuerte, y no, no es de H/D para los que iensan eso, es mi segundo fic , así que esperoq ue les guste
1. Empieza el Curso

Capítulo 1: Empieza el curso  
  
Era ya el décimo curso en Hogwarts para Harry y sus amigos, había pasado ya el tiempo de crisis, y Voldemort estaba nuevamente fuera de combate una vez más gracias a Harry y compañía. Diez largos años habían pasado ya, diez años de superar obstáculos cada vez más peligrosos, de soportar las burlas y las miradas de los compañeros de Slytherin, de aguantar las miradas acusadoras o curiosas de Haflepuf, y de Ravenclaw, de soportar a Snape (aunque se había vuelto considerado con Harry y los demás después de que lo nombraron profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras), pero lo que más molestaba era haber soportado diez años de estúpida rivalidad con Harry Potter y sus idiotas amigos de Gryffindor.  
  
No encontraba ya más palabras para ofender a esos estúpidos en el banquete de inicio de cursos, regularmente lo hacía pero no se sentía con ganas, pensaba mucho en su padre, lo extrañaba, sin él se sentía solo y abatido, Snape había tratado de ayudarlo pero solo consiguió afligirlo más; lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer… aquel dementor entrando por la puerta de la cocina  
  
-¡Huye Draco!- escuchaba el aterrado susurro de su madre -¡escóndete donde nadie te encuentre!  
  
-¡No me voy sin ti mamá!- respondía Malfoy ante aquella súplica -¡Buscan a mi padre, no a nosotros!  
  
-¡HUYE DRACO!- Gritó finalmente la Señora Malfoy mientras escapaba de las lidiputientes manos de un dementor  
  
¿Porqué? ¿Por qué Malfoy había hecho aquello? ¿Por qué su padre fue un mortífago? ¿por qué se enfureció tanto?  
  
A los 21 años, Draco Malfoy lamentaba lo que había pasado ese verano, en un arranque de ira había hechado todo ppor la borda, y no le complacía en absoluto ver sonrisas de felicidad y emoción en las caras de los que tanto detestaba.  
  
Para sorpresa de todos, ese curso había nueva profesora de pociones, era nada más y nada menos que Fleur Delacour, la chica veela que había competido contra su archirival seis años atrás en el Torneo de los Tres Magos; y no venía sola, al parecer su mejor amiga la acompañaba, pero no como maestra, si no como alumna, y Dumbledore la había aceptado como símbolo de unión entre los principales colegios de magia del mundo. La chica no era fea, al contrario, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules que parecían haber sido pintados con un pedazo del cielo, una nariz perfectamente respingada y unos labios delicadamente delineados que la hacían lucir todavía más hermosa, tenía facha de ir a Ravennclow, donde van regularmente los cabezas huecas con caras bonitas, pero para sorpresa de todos y desagrado de Malfoy, la bella chica quedó en Gryffindor, y se unió rápidamente en el grupo de Potter.  
  
La chica parecía feliz y parecía conocer algo de los demás, para cuanddo Dumbledore dio la orden para comenzar a comer, ella ya sonreía alegremente con la bazofia de Gryffindor.  
  
-¡Valla! ¡Potter! ¡es una sorpresa que sigas e Hogwarts!-dijo Draco con desprecio -¡Es una suerte que solo tenga que soportarte un curso más!  
  
-¡Alejate de aquí Malfoy!-dijo Ron con enfado –No queremos usar la violencia tan pronto  
  
-¡Valla! ¡El boca-floja Weasley! ¡pensé que venderías bromas baratas con tus idiotas hermanos!  
  
-¡Ya cállate Malfoy! ¡Déjanos en paz!- decia Hermione levantándose de su asiento, era muy bonita, los años la favoredcieron demasiado, su cuerpo era ya el de una atractiva señorita  
  
-¡Ah! ¡La sangre sucia Granger! No debiste rechazarme cuando te dí una oportunidad  
  
-¡Déjala tranquila Malfoy! ¡No te le acerques!- Un atractivo chico de ojos verdes y gafas se había levantado detrás de Malfoy levantando una varita y apuntando al chico rubio.  
  
-¡Potter! ¡Cierto! ¡Tu novia Granger! ¿me equivoco? No es más que una golfita  
  
-No te atrevas a hablar asi otra vez de una chica Malfoy- dijo Ron poniéndose muy colorado  
  
-¡Tambien anduvo contigo! ¡me extraña que sigan siendo amigos!  
  
-Tu debes ser Draco Malfoy- interrumpió una voz muy dulce -¡Lamento lo de tu padre!  
  
-¿Tu que sabes de eso?- dijo volteando hacia la brujita nueva que platicaba animadamente con una pelirroja que parecía ser Ginny  
  
-Todo- dijo muy tranquila –mi madre es Lady Valmont, la que ayudó a tu madre  
  
-ah si, la recuerdo, pero dime ¿qué hace una chica como tu entre la porquería?  
  
-Parece que les das demasiada importancia como para que sean porquería no?  
  
C… Continuará  
  
Este es solo el primer capítulo de mi segundo fic, espero que les guste 


	2. ¿Quien es Marian?

Capítulo 2: ¿Quién es Marian?  
  
La cara de Malfoy palideció notoriamente, y no supo que contestar, no podía pensar con claridad, balbuceó un poco y se retiró después de un tiempo.  
  
-En serio conoces a sus padres?- preguntó Ron asombrado  
  
-Sólo a Narcisa  
  
-¿Narcisa?  
  
-Si su madre, cómo dije mi madre la ayudó a salir de la depresión  
  
-¿Qué le pasó a su padre?- preguntó Harry muy serio  
  
-No sé si deba decirlo-dijo la chica con la cabeza gacha  
  
-He oído rumores- dijo Ron mirando a Ginny –mi padre trabaja en el ministerio, es el ministro de Magia  
  
-Si pero no sabemos que tan cierto sea, Ron- dijo Ginny tratando de que Ron no dijese nada.  
  
-Mi padre tampoco nos ha querido decir nada, pero he oído que Lucius Malfoy está en Azkabán o algo así  
  
-Pero no sabemos si es cierto Ron, además no me parece adecuado que nosotros lo digamos- dijo Ginny con un poco de enfado  
  
Dumbledore anunció por fin el inicio de las clases al tiempo que el gran banquete terminaba y los alumnos se dirigían a sus casas.  
  
-¡Prefecta Granger! ¡Qué asco estar en Gryffindor!  
  
-¡Pues no será un gran honor tener a un tipo tan arrogante como tú cómo prefecto!  
  
-¡PUEDEN CALLARSE LOS DOS!- gritó la dulce voz al oír la discusión  
  
-Pero.. el... ¡él comenzó!  
  
-Por favor, vengo de lejos y no quiero soportar discusiones, parecen niños pequeños, compórtense como lo que son  
  
-¡Compórtate como la sangre sucia que eres, Granger!  
  
-¡Malfoy calla ahora! ¡No querrás que se enteren de lo de tu padre y tu madre! ¿verdad?  
  
-Lo siento pero no puedo contenerme ¡los sangre sucia me enferman!  
  
-Ya cállense y pasemos a nuestras respectivas casas- dijo por fin harta de la discusión-Hermione la clave, Malfoy más vale que les des un buen ejemplo a los alumnos  
  
Entrando a la Sala común de la casa Gryffindor, todos los chicos se quedaban viendo a esa hermosa brujita que había parado una discusión mientras estaban fuera  
  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Hermione disgustada –se supone que debemos apoyarnos  
  
-Pero las causas justas, Hermione somos gente madura, tú eres prefecta de la casa ¿crees que es lo que Percy haría?  
  
-¿Conoces a Percy?- preguntó Ron asombrado  
  
-Percy Weasley, fue prefecto de Gryffindor mientras cursaban su primer año ¿cierto?  
  
-Eh… si pero…  
  
-Harry, Fleur me ha contado muchas cosas, ahora vamos a dormir porque mañana será un gran día  
  
Todos se fueron a dormir, Hermione compartía la habitación con la chica nueva pero no pudo preguntar nada porque ésta cayó dormida inmediatamente.  
  
El siguiente en efecto sería un gran día, comenzaban el día con la Profesora Sprout, seguida por Snape, la Profesora Trelawny y Hagrid.  
  
La primera clase pasó sin novedades, solo trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, aunque al llegar a la clase de Snape algo pareció cambiar, tocó como siempre con los de Slytherin, y Malfoy no dudaría en usar sus "cumplidos"  
  
-¡Que bien!- dijo sarcásticamente –más puntos para Slytherin-  
  
-No nos subestimes Dragoncito- la dulce voz de Marian lo sobresaltó –suelo ser muy competitiva  
  
C continuará...  
  
¿qué pasará? ¿de cuando acá alguien le dice dragoncito a Malfoy? ¿será una declaración de guerra? Bueno suelo a comercial de telenovela barata pronto el siguiente capítulo. 


	3. El Reto

Capitulo 3: El Reto  
  
Parecería que Malfoy estuviese encantado con aquel reto, nada lo satisfacería más que tener un duelo con alguien de su rango y sobre todo que le contestasen tan coherentemente como aquella chica. Anteriormente solo Potter lo había hecho enfadar con un comentario suyo en su cuarto curso ("¿y tu mamá siempre tiene esa expresión de estar oliendo mierda, o es solo cuando tu estás cerca?") pero en esta ocasión los comentarios de la chica le molestaban casi sin razón ¿estaría enloqueciendo? No, seguramente sería porque era de Gryffindor sin ser sangre sucia o de bajo status social. Draco sabía que su madre no hablaría con nadie que no tuviera un rango menor que el de los Malfoy, así que si Lady Valmont había ayudado a su madre en una ocasión como aquella, no habría por que despreciar a la chica.  
  
-Vamos Marian, te respeta porque eres del mismo status que él- dijo Ron con una voz de depresión  
  
-Bueno, es solo un punto a mi favor, pero ¡estoy con ustedes! Hermione lo puede callar cuando ella quiera  
  
-No lo creo, se burlaría de mí. Repuso ella con amargura  
  
-Es solo porque no dices lo que realmente piensas, y Neville es más listo y valioso de lo que deja ver, lo tiene de familia, pero su situación no lo ha dejado adoptar una buena confianza...  
  
-¿qué situación?  
  
-Algún día lo sabrán, es algo que él les tiene que contar ¿cierto Harry?  
  
-Eso dijo Dumbledore ¿no?  
  
-si, pero dense cuenta, si realmente dijesen lo que piensan de Malfoy quedaría tan humillado que no les volverá a decir nada  
  
-Pero eso sería rebajarnos a su nivel- objetó Hermione tratando de parecer coherente  
  
-¡Vamos Granger! ¡deja a un lado el orgullo! ¿no querrás que Malfoy te joda toda la vida o sí?  
  
-¡Señorita Granger!- era la voz de Snape que retumbó muy fuerte en el aula, Hermione se incorporó asustada -¡veo que trata de distraer la atención de personas que se esmeran en su trabajo ¿me equivoco?  
  
-Eh... Profesor Snape...- la voz de Marian no sonaba vacilante ni insegura, solo trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para no ofender al profesor -Yo estaba distrayendo a Granger- repuso por fin -trataba de que me explicara el efecto de la sangre de murciélago en su poción, no pude entenderle bien a usted  
  
-¿por qué no me lo preguntó?- repuso Snape con un tono más dulce en la voz  
  
-No quería interrumpirlo, pero disculpe, no volverá a pasar  
  
-¿le ha explicado bien la señorita Granger?  
  
-Claro que si, gracias por preocuparse  
  
-en ese caso 5 puntos más para Gryffindor  
  
Malfoy, que apenas dos minutos antes sonreía con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro, miraba a Marian con expresión molesta pero casi alegre. Marian se limitó a sonreír triunfante por detrás de Snape, quien a su vez lanzaba otra siniestra sonrisa a la chica.  
  
**************************---**************************  
  
-¡Te has salido con la tuya! ¡Cierto Marian!  
  
-Lo siento "Dragoncito" solo creo que hice lo correcto  
  
-Ella sabe como ser una amiga Malfoy, sabe de estas cosas  
  
-¿a ti quien te metió Granger?  
  
-Ella solo se mete en lo que le incumbe, y como buena amiga, lo que nos pase a cualquiera de nosotros le incumbe Malfoy- era Harry, que había salido de atrás de ellas como un verdadero fantasma, y no iba solo, lo acompañaban Neville y Seamus que parecían más decididos que nunca a enfrentarse a Malfoy.  
  
-Potter, ¡Me extraña que tengas el valor y las agallas de enfrentarte a mí frente a Snape!  
  
-es sólo que estamos hartos de que nos estés jodiendo la vida Malfoy- repuso Neville con enfado  
  
-es hora de que te hagamos pagar  
  
-¡Fignian! ¡qué sorpresa!...  
  
-Cállate Malfoy- dijo Ron más furioso que nunca, llevaba la cara tan colorada que casi pareciera que le hubieran echado un balde de pintura carmesí en la cabeza -ahora no estás en posición de enfrentarte a nosotros  
  
-Está bien- dijo Malfoy y le temblaba la voz -No sé de donde hayan sacado ese valor para enfrentarse a un Malfoy, pero poco les va a durar el gusto- diciendo esto, Draco Malfoy salió huyendo como un pequeño ratón asustado ¿por qué había huido? ¡era un Malfoy!... era un Malfoy... un Malfoy...  
  
Esa misma noche, ala hora de la cena, se dispuso a encontrar a Marian en el comedor para hablar con ella, estaba con sus amigos, así que la llamó aparte susurrándole unas palabras al oído.  
  
-¡Tengo que hablar contigo! ¿Me permites unos momentos? 


End file.
